The Conflict
by Animelover593
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke loose their memories. Hinata riskes her life to save Naruto's. Sakura and Hinata fight. What is the fight about? Does Naruto and Sasuke get thier memories back? Who knows :3 NaruHina and SasuSaku. Please give me your honest opinion on the story. This is my first story so please go easy on me :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Conflict**

Naruto frantically ran around town searching for the one person he has been eager to talk to. He was so excited to tell this person his good news, that he forgot to act like a civilized person and was now jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching over Konaha. He was jumping over his favorite ramen shop when someone on a bench, just meters away from him, caught his attention.

He slowly approached the bench as he noticed a dark aura surrounding the pinkette sleeping on the bench. Naruto was too afraid to approach her at first, but slowly he overcame the fear that lingered in his stomach. He slowly got closer and closer until he was only inches away from her face. He started blushing tomato red and backed away, not knowing that he had gotten so close. He shook her arm lightly, not wanting to anger her like he always does.

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?" he asked, not knowing she was sleeping. "Are you okay? Do you need to go see Granny Tsunade?" but all Naruto heard was Sakura mumble Sasuke's name.

Knowing her, she was just having the fan girl dream she always has, but Naruto sensed sadness. He started noticing things he hadn't noticed before. She had tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. He came to the conclusion that Sakura was crying not to long ago.

"Sakura! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled, as he got more worried about her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry blond haired boy leaning over her with a worried face. She sat up so fast she almost knocked Naruto backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, I was looking for you…. To tell you some good news until I saw you sleeping here on this bench so I ran as fast as I could to see what was wrong but you were sleeping so I was here trying to wake you up and…" Naruto babbled on and on.

Finally, Sakura had heard enough and shot Naruto a look that he knew she wanted him to shut up. Hey both sat there silently while Sakura thought about what to say.

"Well, I was just taking a walk around Konoha's gate, thinking about the mission we're going on tomorrow, when Sasuke-" she explained, interrupted by Naruto's outburst.

"I knew it! All of this is Sasuke's fault! Where is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Naruto yelled, rolling up his sleeves.

"Wait! Sasuke didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura yelled, trying to calm Naruto down. They both blushed when they noticed people staring at them.

"He didn't?" Naruto said as he turned around to face Sakura, lowering his voice so their conversation wasn't known by everyone.

"No, it's not his fault…" Sakura said as she dried the tearstains off her cheeks.

"So why are you crying?" Naruto asked, as he sat down on the bench and quickly went through scenarios in his head.

"Well, Sasuke was about to leave konoha until I stopped him and asked him where was he going and…" Sakura hesitated. She knew the story would make him worry… She decided that if anyone could stop Sasuke, it was Naruto. "He told me that, even though he just got back that he had to leave to go after Orochimaru… He said he wanted to go alone."

"I begged, pleaded, and cried for him to let me come, but he refused. He said it was too dangerous. After that, I blacked out, and woke up here." She shifted for a moment and continued, "He told me to tell you to not go after him…"

Naruto thought for a moment and a light bulb went off in his head. He pointed behind Sakura and said, "I think I see Sasuke!" Sakura quickly turned around to find nothing. When she turned back around to yell at Naruto, he was gone.

"That idiot…" she mumbled to herself. She ran to Lady Tsunade to tell her what had happened. The thing was, someone had been listening in on they're whole conversation. The shy byakugan holder sat there while thinking about how to follow Naruto without being caught.

Naruto had already left konoha and was now jumping tree branch to tree branch, looking for Sasuke. Naruto had completely stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had feared it was Sakura but it wasn't. He slowly turned around to find that it was Sasuke. Naruto quickly turned around and threw a punch toward Sasuke's face, Sasuke dodging easily.

"How could you?! How could you leave konoha, again?!" Naruto threw another punch, this one much more forceful than the last one, "All of your friends are back there!"

Sasuke had no intention of fighting his best friend and comrade, but since Naruto was so persistent in trying to land one on him, he threw a couple o punches at Naruto too. Naruto put his full speed and strength into his next punch, sending Sasuke flying back into the nearest tree behind him.

Blood started trickling down Sasuke's mouth and chin. Sasuke was mad…very mad. Sasuke charged up his chidori and ran toward Naruto. Naruto, seeing what Sasuke brought out, charged up his rasengan and ran toward Sasuke. Both aiming for the others face, got their target. Naruto's rasengan attacked Sasuke's face as Sasuke's chidori attacks Naruto's face. After staying like that for a couple of moments, they both collapsed, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Sometime later, Naruto woke up to the sound of a door opening. He looks around to try and see who came in the room, but a white curtain blocked his vision. When the curtains started moving slowly to the side, Naruto panicked and pretended like he was still sleeping.

"N-Naruto~kun, Are you awake?" Hinata asked, while hiding behind the curtains. Naruto turned toward the girl. Hinata jumped back from surprise.

"Who the heck is Naruto?" Naruto askes as he tries sitting up in the bed, bit wincing when his wounds force him to lie back down. "And why am I here? Why am I so beat up?" Hinata steps back in surprise at what Naruto said. She quickly left, not knowing what to do. He noticed that she left the curtains open. He searched what little of the room he could see, and found someone in a hospital bed across the room. He seemed to be asleep, so he turned the other way and looked out the window. He didn't recognize the city/town he was looking at. Naruto tried so hard to remember the place but was interrupted by a head-splitting headache. It finally subsided, but he fell unconscious. The last thing he remembered was those dark cold black eyes looking back at him.

He woke up again in the evening, eyes opening to a girl with pink hair, who was cutting apple slices. He thought 'Maybe she can tell me who and where I am.' But she spoke first.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled to herself, tears falling to the apple slices.

"What is your fault?" Naruto askes as he shifts to grab an apple slice from the plate she had. Sakura was startled for a moment and calmly let it go.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake…" she said as she put the apple slices on the table next to his bed. "Are you okay, Naruto? Does anything hurt?"

"There you people go again, calling me Naruto… Who the heck is this Naruto person? Wait…never mind that… Who the heck am I?" Naruto asks, a bit to harshly.

"Yeah, I want to know the same thing about myself…" Sakura turned around to find Sasuke sitting there staring at them. Sakura just sat there, shocked beyond belief.

"You really don't remember?" was all she could say. She gathered all her things and ran out the door and left them with an "I'll be right back!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could toward the Hokage's headquarters." Lady Tsunade!" she slammed through the doors, "Lady Tsunade!" she was stopped by a hand catching her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked calmly, Sakura sensing the raging aura surrounding the 5th Hokage.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke! It seems they can't remember anything about themselves!" she quickly informed her on the details, and they quickly rushed over to their Hospital room.

Later on, after Tsunade finished examining both Sasuke and Naruto, she came to let sakura know the situation. "They have amnesia…" Tsunade sadly said, as she was as worried as sakura was. Sakura was stricken with disbelief.

"Is it permanent?" Sakura asked as she searched for somewhere to sit down.

"We don't know for sure, but please don't inform them of their real identities until we know the full situation." Tsunade said as she told the nurses that it was all right to leave. " Be sure to tell everyone about the situation. When you are done please come back here and keep them company until their ready to leave the hospital…"

"Okay…" Sakura says as she leaves. She ran around town telling everyone she thought would know Naruto. She finally came across team eight while they were training. " You guys," she said as a kunai shot past her head. This was getting on her last nerve as she waited for them to listen to what she had to say. She finally got fed up with it and punched the ground as hard as she could, making all of the ground crack and crumble. She had finally got their attention and was happy with the remodeling she done on the ground.

"What do you want? We are trying to train." Kiba says as Hinata and Shino stare at the ground, amazed by how strong Sakura was.

" I have urgent news to report to the whole village. For right now it seems that Naruto and Sasuke have amnesia. And by the Hokage's orders, everyone is to act as if they don't know Naruto or Sasuke. Act as if it's your first time meeting them." Sakura says.

All three team eight members stare at Sakura as if she had gone crazy. Hinata of all of them looked the most worried. She thought to herself ' I have to do something… Anything to help Naruto-kun!' and as that thought finished, she ran as fast as she could toward the village hospital. 'Naruto-kun!'


	2. Thank you

Chapter Two: Thank You

**Disclaimer****: I do not own naruto! If i did then hinata and naruto would get married and have little hinata's and naruto's :P dont hate me :(**

Sakura nodded her head towards Kiba and Shino and quickly left after Hinata. When Sakura caught up with Hinata, she had gotten in view of the hospital. She froze in place, for all she could see was flames.

Hinata stood beside Sakura, panicking by the sight of the hospital. She knew that Naruto was inside and had to do something quick. She ran past the shinobi that were trying to put out the fire, right into the hospital. She had no idea which room Naruto was in so she activated her byakugan. She found that Naruto was on the second floor, along with Sasuke. 'Why haven't they left the building yet?' she thought to herself. She took a second look at Naruto and something seemed different. Naruto had a red chakra flowing from him.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she searched for where she was. When she finally caught sight of her she asked, "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" She yelled and tried pulling Hinata out of the building.

"NO! Naruto is still in there!" was all Hinata said. She tore her arm from Sakura's grip and ran upstairs. She easily found the room Naruto was in and opened the door, only to close it again immediately. 'W-What was that?!' she mumbled to herself. When she opened the door, all she saw was a red fox-like demon. ' T-That CANT be Naruto…'

"Who's there?" a deep demonic voice asked. Hinata could feel the Chakra behind the door turn towards her. She felt there was no way out now so she had to continue on. She opened the door once more and stepped inside.

"Im H-Hinata Hyuga…" she stated softly, not wanting to anger it.

"And why are you here?" the fox demon asked.

"I'm here to save Naruto…" she mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible. The Fox-Demon laughed at what she was saying.

"You think you can save Naruto… from me?! HAHAHA!" the Fox-Demon laughed hard into Hinata's face. "You think you can beat the great Demon Fox, Kurama?! I would like to see you try." And as that was said, Hinata charged toward Kurama with full speed, Chakra fused at her hands. Kurama laughed at her futil attempts to beat him and with one swing of his arm, through her across the room, into the wall. Hinata stood up healing her wounds from the experience she had from private lessons from Tsunade.

"I don't care if I die… As long as I get to save Naruto-kun!" and with that said, she sprung towards Kurama, "Twin lion fists!" She yelled, surprisingly hitting Kurama in the stomach. But he acted as if she didn't just hit him but acted as if he hurt her. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "How did you…?"

"I'm stronger than you. You can't beat me, even if you had my power." Kurama stated coldly.

"Like I said," Hinata stood up slowly, "I don't care if I die… as long as I help save Naruto-kun!" she limped toward Kurama slowly with a Kunai in hand. Naruto sat unconscious in Kurama's chakra. He could see everything that was going on through Kurama's eyes.

"Why is she trying so hard to save me? I don't even know her…" Naruto said. He tried fighting back but was yet again, stopped. "I have to try harder! I need to get away from the fox thing!" he was fighting his own Kurama inside his consciousness.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Hinata yelled. She had enough and wanted answers. Kurama scoffed at what she was saying.

"I'm angry! Towards this little brat." Kurama pointed towards Naruto encased in red chakra.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled worriedly at Naruto. 'Wait… does he still have amnesia?' Hinata thought to herself.

"I am mad at HIM because he has gone and forgotten everything! I am trying to knock the sense back into him and make him remember." Kurama stated angrily.

"What?! You weren't trying to kill Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shocked by his answer.

"No. *sigh* Why even bother?" Kurama said as he left back into Naruto's body. Naruto fell to the ground, still unconscious. Hinata quickly ran to Naruto and healed any wound she could find. Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi burst through the door to the room.

"Is anyone hurt?" Tsunade asked worriedly. Hinata sat there healing Naruto's wounds until she started feeling dizzy. She fell to the floor unconscious. Tsunade and Sakura ran to Hinata and examined her wounds. When they got to her back, they both panicked. Hinata had giant shards of glass sticking out of her back, the biggest one being as long as her arm.

"Quick! Get her to the surgery room!" Tsunade yelled. Hinata woke up in a daze as she felt a bed under her. She was being rushed somewhere… but where?

"You're going to be okay! Don't die!" Sakura yelled as Hinata fell back into darkness.

Hinata woke up a couple days after surgery.

"Hinata! Hinata! Your okay!" Ino yelled as her hair fell into Hinata's face while Ino gave her a heartwarming hug.

"Oww…" Hinata said as Ino let go.

"Oh sorry. Im just so happy you're awake." Ino said as she took a seat in the chair next to Hinata's bed. Hinata looked around at all the people who were in the room. Everyone was there…including Naruto. It seems him and Sasuke have regained their memories. Naruto looked over at Hinata and frowned.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" Naruto apologized. Hinata felt her face heat up.

"N-No. You d-don't have t-to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Hinata stuttered.

"Even so. I want to take you out for ramen as a thanks for saving me." Naruto said as he slowly got off his bed.

"Naruto! Your to hurt to be moving around!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled back as he got his jacket on. Hinata slowly got off the bed as well.

"At least let me help you!" Sakura yelled as she helped them both out the door. As soon as all three of them got to the ramen shop, Sakura had to leave back to the Hospital.

"See you guys later!" she yelled as she ran back to the hospital.


End file.
